The land-based electric vehicle charging plug is part of a land-based charging station for charging a traction battery of an electric vehicle. In contrast to the vehicle-based charging plug, the land-based charging plug is subjected to a high degree of wear since it is used, that is to say is coupled and decoupled, several hundred times up to several thousand times per year. In addition to pure wear of the electrical contacts, other than that, the charging plug is also mechanically strained and possibly mechanically damaged, for example due to falling and hitting the ground.
The land-based charging plugs are therefore exchanged at regular intervals. This can take place, for example, by virtue of the entire charging cable including the land-based charging plug secured thereto being exchanged. To this end, however, the charging column has to be opened and the new charging cable has to be connected by way of its charging-column-based end to the charging column.
As an alternative, on the land-based charging plug, only the electrical contacts are exchanged. To this end, the corresponding line cables have to be shortened accordingly in order to be able to secure the new electrical contacts to the shortened cable ends, for example by way of soldering or crimping. This method is inconvenient and very susceptible to faulty implementation since the quality of the charging plug overhauled in this way is very dependent on the care taken by the technician.
CN 105896212 A, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a land-based electric vehicle charging plug that can be modified to another connection plug standard using an adapter plug. The adapter plug has a plurality of charging current contact pins fixedly anchored in the adapter plug, which charging current contact pins are plugged together when the adapter plug is plugged to the plug base having the corresponding charging current base contacts. The quality of the electrical connection between the adapter-based charging current contact pin and the charging current base contact cannot be controlled and influenced during the plugging-together operation. Under unfavorable circumstances, relatively high transition resistances can result in the contact region between the two contacts, which transition resistances, given charging currents of typically much greater than 100 A, can lead to a critical development of heat.